


Safe and Welcomed

by itsalwaysme (Marfabu)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Consent, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/itsalwaysme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's needy and he craves your attention. You crave his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Welcomed

"Count for me," he commands with fiery breath that bakes the back of her neck. His large hands and graceful fingers fall on her bottom and give a resounding spank that makes her cry out and arch into the mattress. 

"O-One!" She cries quietly. This earns her an even harsher spank to the same cheek without a moment of soothing. 

"Start over. You have to be louder than that," he breathes into the back of her neck with his fiery breath. 

He spanks her again, this time having given her a good amount of time to adjust to the stinging pain in her rear that ignites a burning passion in her chest. (Y/n) continues to count, louder this time, until she reaches ten. He paused then in attempts to let her grow accustomed to the flaming pain in her bottom.

In the time that he pauses he presses his straining member to the cleft of her ass so she can feel it struggling to be released through the fabric. "Do you see what you do to me?" He growls through a lusting tone that hits her ears like gravel.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you?" He drags his hands down her bare front to feel her breasts as he speaks. He takes her right nipple in between his fingers and rolls it until she's crying out for more.

She doesn't answer as she loses herself in pleasure and is reminded of who she owes this pleasure to when he spanks her once more. "I want an answer," he chastises.

"Y-Yes!" (Y/n) cries out with closed (e/c) eyes.

Benedict spanks her again to show that he isn't pleased with her answer. "Yes what?" 

"Yes s-sir!" She calls out in a whining cry.

She attempts to rub her (s/c) legs together in hopes of relieving some of the tension that rests between them. A crying moan forces itself from her lips when the pleasure hits and this doesn't please Benedict. He's the only one who can pleasure her.

"Do you want something?" He growls as he flips her so she's able to look him in the eye as she nods. "What do you want?"

(Y/n) whimpers and her cheeks flush red as she struggles to find the right words. She knows this is Benedict's favorite thing to do; make her beg for him. 

As she struggles to answer he drags a finger down her stomach, away from her chest, to play with her clit. "What do you want?" He asks again with glimmering blue-green eyes.

"Yo-You, sir," she cries after a moment of slow pleasure from his actions, "I want your cock." 

He grins, satisfied with her answer, and pulls his pants down to reveal his aching length. "I want something, too," he murmurs into her ear. Unsure of where this is going, (Y/n) meets his gaze curiously.

"Suck," he commands as he presses the head of his cock against her closed lips. She moans and takes him into her mouth eagerly, desperate to get him to fuck her.

In these moments of pleasure-filled want and need there's an underlying sense of love and devotion. (Y/n) understands that Benedict would never do anything without her full consent and knows that he cares for her and loves her more than life itself.

She feels him pull away from her mouth when he begins to throb with his impending climax. He doesn't take any time to enter her slowly and instead presses into her fully and all at once. His pace is quick and ruthless and leaves her breathless and needing more. They cry out mingled phrases of loving confessions and needy pleas of more.

"I-I'm gonna-!" (Y/n) doesn't get a chance to finish as Benedict snakes a hand down to rub her clit in attempts to help her climax. It works and she comes with a cry of pleasure and tightens around him, bringing him to his own climax.

He collapses against her with a pant and pulls her into his embrace. In his arms she feels safe, no matter the prior actions or course the day has taken. In his arms she feels welcomed.


End file.
